


Entre Palavras

by SongGayeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chenkai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongGayeon/pseuds/SongGayeon
Summary: Jongdae nunca pensara em Kai como apenas seu correspondente de anos, para ele Kai era sua pessoa; aquela responsável por seu coração e a qual havia jurado amar até o fim de seus dias.II ChenKai II
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Entre Palavras

Desci a ladeira da rua na velocidade da luz. O declínio colaborando para que meus pés ganhassem mais impulso no ato. Meus cabelos voavam com o vento frio que castigava a minha pele, mas não me importei. A única coisa que precisava era ter em mãos o envelope lilás. Ele era a única coisa que realmente importava.

A pequena casa, em um tom verde oliva estranho, ficou visível assim que virei a última curva da rua. Não perdi tempo abrindo a pequena cerca que rodeava o quintal, tratei logo de pular sobre as madeiras brancas enfileiradas lado a lado e correr até a porta.

Estava prestes a irromper casa adentro quando a presença de alguém confiscou minha atenção para si. Olhei por cima do ombro, para o quintal, onde um Minseok sujo de terra e com uma grande tesoura de jardineiro me encarava sorridente.

— Você por acaso... — comecei apressado, mal conseguindo me conter de ansiedade.

Mas minha frase morreu assim que Minseok, sem dizer uma única palavra, tirou o envelope lilás do bolso de trás de seu macacão e o balançou em uma das mãos, levantando a sobrancelha em divertimento.

Sorri mais para mim do que para meu colega.

Eu havia esperado a semana toda por aquela carta, assim como esperara um tempo ainda maior pela anterior a essa e, antes mesmo de ler a mesma, eu já sabia que esperaria mais ansioso ainda para a que lhe sucederia.

—É incrível o quão pontual seu correspondente é. — falou Minseok com um sorriso de lado, quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando pulei os degraus da frente e capturei minha correspondência de suas mãos curiosas.

— Diferente do seu que só aguentou uma semana, não é mesmo? — brinquei envolvendo a carta em minhas mãos como a preciosidade que era.

— Não pode compará-lo dessa forma! Ninguém tem a paciência para se manter fiel por onze anos. Até eu, que sou um anjo em forma de pessoa, sei disso.

Não pude evitar gargalhar. Minseok conseguia ser muito cético em algumas coisas e, para a infelicidade de Kai, ele era cem por cento desconfiado quando se tratava do mesmo.

— Ele é um cara legal. — defendi ainda rindo.

— Ele é um cara estranho, você quer dizer. — contra atacou Minseok, os olhos um poucos arregalados em minha direção.

— Se isso for o suficiente para ser taxado como estranho, então sou tão estranho quanto ele. —rebati.

Minseok colocou a tesoura no chão e tirou as luvas de jardinagem que usava, um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto gentil.

— Isso você nem precisa falar. É um fato.

Minseok convivia comigo desde o fim do colégio, quando entramos para a faculdade juntos e tivemos de cortar gastos ao optar em dividir o aluguel de uma pequena casa no interior de Seoul. A ideia principal era ambos nos formarmos e Minseok, enfim, realizar seu sonho de viver no centro de Seoul e de tudo que ela oferecia. Foi um choque quando, enfim, nos formamos e Minseok decidiu continuar na mesma cidade pequena que havíamos crescido. Por outro lado, tanto pelo financeiro como pelo pessoal, eu me sentia feliz de tê-lo por perto. Afinal de contas, entre todas as pessoas que conheci, apenas Kai e Minseok haviam conseguido conquistar meu coração e minha confiança.

Ignorei Minseok e entrei na casa, a carta apertada contra o peito como se estivesse segurando um tesouro sagrado, um que me revelaria segredos inimagináveis e teria o poder de mexer com meus sentimentos mais íntimos.

Sentei na mesa da cozinha e rasguei o envelope.

Senti a presença de Minseok na casa e seus olhos curiosos perscrutar por detrás o conteúdo escrito na mesma caligrafia desgrenhada. Minseok odiava ser pego em fragrante, por isso não me surpreendi quando ele fingiu ir até a geladeira e pegar um copo de água, ao mesmo tempo que tentava forçar sua visão a entender as palavras à minha frente.

Eu deveria me importar de ter minha privacidade violada daquele jeito, mas era apenas Minseok e, em todo caso, cedo ou tarde eu contaria as novidades sobre Kai e ele acabaria sabendo de qualquer forma. Deixá-lo ler não era nada se comparado às coisas que já havia confessado a ele.

Forcei minha mente a se desprender de Minseok e seu olhar curioso e me concentrei no pequeno mar de palavras que se estendia com tanta boa vontade sobre o papel.

**16 de Janeiro de 2017**

_O inverno aqui está bem rigoroso. O que me faz lembrar de você e o fato de que precisa se agasalhar melhor para não pegar a mesma gripe da semana retrasada, lembra?_

_Hoje eu vou receber algumas pessoas em casa. Meus amigos insistiram que devem me visitar de qualquer maneira, embora eu esteja cansado o suficiente para tentar remendar suas insistências. Mas fique tranquilo: só Kyungsoo, Baekhyun e Yixing virão, nada com que você deva realmente se preocupar._

_Sabia que eu finalmente realizei meu primeiro parto sozinho? Sim, aconteceu há alguns dias e, por mais medroso que eu estivesse no momento, ainda assim me senti realizado ao sentir o coraçãozinho daquela criança batendo em minhas mãos, seu choro como um grito de alegria inundando meus ouvidos e chegando até meu coração._

_Você sabe o quão sou fraco para crianças. Elas tendem a prender minha atenção mais do que o normal, portanto eu espero conseguir ser um pai maravilhoso no futuro. Já posso até ver a cena: eu, você e uma menininha linda (ou um menino, ou os dois! Eu realmente não me importo de criar um pequeno time de futebol, desde que seja com você). Posso imaginar uma casa confortável com um jardim enorme na frente e um cachorro desobediente correndo desenfreado, enquanto rolamos na grama ao brincar de futebol com nossos filhos._

_Você deve ter percebido que estou começando a criar planos em minha cabeça e espero, com todo o meu coração, que você faça parte deles; que aceite entrar nessa loucura junto comigo. Que aceite uma vida de possibilidades ao meu lado._

_Não se emocione ainda, esse ainda não é meu pedido oficial. Pretendo fazer o mesmo com mais classe e de forma memorável, para quando meus netos me perguntarem como pedi o avô deles em casamento eu consiga, ao menos, passar uma imagem melhor do que a que realmente acredito ter._

_A cada dia tenho mais certeza de que encontrei a pessoa certa. Normalmente, quando somos jovens, as pessoas costumam dizer que não sabemos nada da vida, mas naquele dia, há onze anos, quando recebi sua carta, eu soube que, mesmo que nada na minha vida fizesse sentido, eu tinha encontrado algo precioso demais para deixar escapar._

_Obrigada por ser meu precioso, Chen._

_Com amor, Kai._

_P.s: não seja ruim com o Minseok. Acho que ele vai ter um torcicolo se continuar esticando o pescoço dessa maneira._

Estava pronto para soltar uma risada quando Minseok puxou a carta das minhas mãos, o rosto perplexo.

— _Como ele sabia que eu estava espiando?!_ — sua incredulidade era visível.

— Eu já falei: Kai conhece você tão bem quanto eu. Não me admira que ele tenha adivinhado certo. — falei repreendendo-o com o olhar.

Vi Minseok corar brevemente e engolir em seco, um pouco desconcertado.

— De qualquer forma... — falou ele apressadamente, como quem desejava mudar de assunto o quanto antes — Ele parece bem sério, né?

Minseok me olhou nos olhos e percebi que esperava uma resposta.

— Ele está sério há onze anos. Só você que não percebeu isso. — brinquei pegando minha carta de suas mãos e guardando-a com cuidado no envelope lilás.

Depois disso Minseok não falou mais nada, nem mesmo suas críticas constantes não foram ouvidas naquele final de tarde. Acho que, pela primeira vez, meu amigo começava a enxergar que eu e Kai não éramos mais crianças e que realmente estávamos nos esforçando para dar nosso melhor e fazer dar certo.

Eu apenas ansiava que a distância, que desde sempre fora nosso grande obstáculo, diminuísse mais rápido do o esperado.

**[...]**

**_Um mês depois..._ **

De uma coisa eu poderia sempre me gabar: Kai era realmente pontual, assim como Minseok comentara. No mês que se seguiu as cartas chegaram sem falta e as novidades pareciam cada vez mais promissoras:

**25 de Janeiro de 2017**

_"Finalmente acabei minha residência e estou esperando para ver se o hospital vai levar adiante minha contratação. Me deseje sorte!"_

[...]

**31 de Janeiro de 2017**

_"Hoje um milagre aconteceu: Kyungsoo finalmente se declarou para o garçom do bar que frequentamos, lembra dele? Aquele alto, com orelhas tão grandes que realmente pode ser confundido com o mestre Yoda. Lembrou agora?"_

[...]

**08 de fevereiro de 2017**

_"Yixing recebeu uma notícia fantástica hoje: Corine está grávida! Acho que nunca o vi tão perdido quanto naquele momento. E olha que é do Yixing que estamos falando. Mas ele está feliz; eles estão felizes, na verdade. E eu espero que possamos ser os próximos na lista de pessoas felizes"._

[...]

**14 de Fevereiro de 2017**

_"Você já viu Kyungsoo bêbado? Eu não. E realmente não quero ver nunca mais! Descobri que ele é calado porque se empenha o máximo em falar quando está sob efeito do álcool. Acho que as orelhas de Chanyeol não vão suportar a tagarelice dele, embora sejam grandes o suficiente para fazerem"._

[...]

**22 de Fevereiro de 2017**

_"A cada dia sinto que estou mais próximo de encontrá-lo e envolvê-lo em meus braços. Quando o dia chegar me lembre de não soltá-lo nunca mais."_

[...]

**01 de Março de 2017**

_"Corine e Yixing me convidaram para ser padrinho do pequeno Jung quando ele vir ao mundo. Baekhyun parece irredutível quanto ao fato de não ter sido a primeira opção do casal"_.

[...]

**10 de Março de 2017**

_"Minseok continua estranho? Espero que consiga ajudá-lo a resolver o que quer que está o deixando inquieto"._

[...]

**16 de Março de 2017**

_"Fui contratado! Agora está tudo muito perto de se tornar realidade"._

[...]

**22 de Março de 2017**

_"Me espere mais um pouco; estou a caminho"._

Não pude evitar nutrir esperanças na última carta, afinal esse era nosso plano desde o início: Kai deveria se estabilizar para que pudéssemos finalmente construir um plano juntos. Não era algo que aconteceria da noite para o dia. Eu estava ciente que ele precisava se ocupar agora com seu emprego e com as novas responsabilidades, mas aquela simples notícia acendia uma esperança gigantesca dentro de mim. Era como um sussurro que deixava claro que estávamos nos aproximando de nosso tão esperado encontro e isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, era o suficiente para que meu coração se aquecesse.

**[...]**

Naquela noite eu e Minseok estávamos jantando em um silêncio mais desconfortável do que o normal. Minseok continuava estranho e, por mais que eu já houvesse tocado no assunto diversas vezes, ele sempre dava um jeito de mudar o curso da conversa e se esconder novamente dentro de si, remoendo algo que não queria deixar que ninguém visse.

— Alguma notícia do Sr. Perfeito? — o silêncio, antes sepulcral, foi rompido pelo tom irônico de Minseok, fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo para evitar perder a paciência com o mesmo.

— O nome dele é Kai, Minseok. — corrigi segurando apertado o cabo de prata do garfo e depositando ali toda minha frustração por aquela pergunta.

— Não. O nome dele não é Kai e nós sabemos disso há muito tempo. — cortou, os talheres raspando no prato de porcelana de forma rude e causando um ruído alto.

— E daí que o nome dele não é Kai? Não é como se um nome fizesse diferença.

Minseok soltou uma risada sem humor e largou os talheres, me encarando firmemente ao levantar a cabeça.

— O nome não faria diferença se você pelo menos houvesse visto ele alguma vez na vida! — rebateu, exasperado.

Não pude evitar agir de maneira diferente e logo me vi frustrado.

— Nós nos encontramos sim!

— Onze anos atrás não contam, Jongdae! Não sabemos se esse cara é quem diz ser! — Minseok, pela primeira vez, estava levantando a voz para mim e quando percebi eu já havia me colocado de pé.

— Não me admira que pra você nada conte, Minseok! Sua falta de confiança nos outros é o suficiente para que fique bem claro qual será o seu fim. — eu estava com raiva e por mais que soubesse que não deveria falar eu continuei falando sem medo de me arrepender depois.

Minseok se colocou de pé em um pulo e em seus olhos eu vi raiva.

— E qual seria? Provavelmente um bem diferente do Sr. Perfeito, não é? — instigou, cada palavra dura servindo como lenha para acender ainda mais a ira que me dominava.

— Não tenha dúvidas disso. Diferente de você, Kai não vai ficar sozinho.

Sempre soube que a raiva é o propulsor que desencadeia brigas lendárias e mágoas eternas e, mesmo tendo noção disso, não consegui manter minha boca fechada antes que acertasse minhas palavras em Minseok como um tapa, arrancando-lhe o chão e fazendo-o cambalear com a veracidade que empreguei em cada palavra. Como uma maldição que se cumpriria.

Decepção era a palavra certa para descrever melhor o que vi impregnar a face de meu amigo. Pela primeira vez na vida eu havia o decepcionado e, embora houvesse desejado corrigir meu erro o mais rápido o possível, nem mesmo todas as desculpas do mundo teriam o poder de voltar o relógio, porque o erro já havia sido feito.

**[...]**

_**Duas semanas depois...** _

Assim como construí uma relação com Kai, ao lado de Minseok não foi diferente: ele estava presente na minha infância e durante todo o colegial, foi com ele que encarei a vida adulta e aprendi a ter responsabilidades e foi dele que recebi um duro adeus e um olhar sombrio de despedida.

Minseok, o garoto que sonhava ir para a cidade grande, agora estava realizando seu sonho, mas com um diferencial muito grande: estava indo para se afastar. Para me afastar e comigo todas as palavras duras proferidas.

**[...]**

_**Um mês depois...** _

Kai era bom em me desvendar. Ele ficou melhor com o passar dos anos e não foi diferente quando percebeu que algo de muito errado havia acontecido.

Embora eu sempre dividisse cada acontecimento da minha vida com ele, ainda assim me vi negar todas suas insistentes perguntas quanto ao assunto. Por algum motivo eu não queria que ele soubesse sobre o que acontecera com Minseok. Talvez apenas não quisesse que ele se decepcionasse comigo e com as palavras frias que joguei em direção ao meu melhor amigo. Mas, ainda assim, uma parte de mim estava resoluta em se manter em silêncio, porque dentre todas as pessoas que poderiam saber sobre nossa briga, eu sabia que Minseok desejaria que Kai fosse a última delas.

**[...]**

**_Quatro meses depois..._ **

As cartas continuavam a chegar com o mesmo empenho de sempre, todas rabiscadas por palavras bonitas e promessas mais lindas ainda. No fim, minha única forma de não sucumbir ao vazio que Minseok havia deixado era através das cartas de Kai.

Se antes eu era apegado a cada linha que ele escrevia, agora elas haviam se tornado meu único motivo para ter esperanças. O único motivo que me fazia levantar e ir trabalhar e aguentar durante toda a semana até que a correspondência fosse depositada na caixa de correio novamente.

Kai passou de necessário para algo essencial. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu precisava dele.

**[...]**

_**Três meses depois...** _

_"O pequeno Jung veio ao mundo! Não vejo a hora de poder apresentá-lo a você!"._

[...]

_"Kyungsoo nos surpreendeu mais uma vez! Foi memorável seu pedido de noivado para Chanyeol; não teve ninguém no bar que não gritou felicitações quando a cena ocorreu"._

[...]

_"Baekhyun praticamente se ofereceu para ser padrinho de casamento de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol; eles não tiveram como correr"._

[...]

_"A mesma mão que salva também pode falhar. Eu falhei. Não consegui encarar os olhos do pai que perdera a família que começava a se formar"._

[...]

_"Sinto sua falta. Hoje mais do que nunca"._

**[...]**

**_Um mês depois..._ **

A biblioteca em que trabalhava estava vazia por conta da chuva torrencial que caia do lado de fora. O dia se transformou em noite de uma hora para a outra, resultando em um cenário um pouco apocalíptico.

A Sra. Hana, uma de nossas bibliotecárias, olhava sobre os óculos de meia lua com pesar para o clima do lado de fora da janela.

— Não é muito auspicioso uma tempestade chegar de forma tão abrupta assim. —comentou comigo e com Luhan, um dos atendentes do primeiro andar da antiga biblioteca.

— A senhora fala como se conseguisse prever alguma coisa. —insinuou Luhan com um sorrisinho em minha direção. Luhan sabia como fazer Sra. Hana divagar por horas e estava tentando brincar com a velha mulher naquele segundo, mas, surpreendendo à nós dois, Sra. Hana ficou séria de repente, como se as palavras de Luhan fossem impactantes o suficiente para ganharem sua atenção.

— Não há como prever nada, meu filho. Mas há como sentir quando algo está errado. E essa tempestade... — ela olhou para o lado de fora novamente, os olhos vidrados na confusão de raios e ventos misturados — é a indicação disso.

Vi os braços de Luhan se arrepiarem com as palavras da mulher. Sra. Hana conseguia ser misteriosa e assustadora quando queria, mas na maioria do tempo era apenas uma pessoa bondosa que sabia cada livro que abrigava a biblioteca comunitária.

Quando ela se afastou, o suficiente para não conseguir nos ouvir, Luhan se pronunciou.

— Ainda peço demissão por causa dela! — sussurrou, os olhos um pouco amedrontados.

Não pude evitar rir e levar um pequeno cutucão de Luhan em resposta.

— Não sabia que você levava tão a sério essas coisas. — comentei surpreso, enquanto me escorava na janela e olhava o cenário negro que continuava a se abater sobre a pequena cidade.

— E eu não levo. Mas algo nessa mulher faz com que uma sirene invisível apite em todas as direções quando ela dá uma de xamã. — falou irritado.

— Falando de mim?

Tanto eu quanto Luhan nos sobressaltamos quando Sra. Hana reapareceu ao nosso lado, como se tivesse se materializado do nada.

Luhan estava pálido e sua mão apertava o lado esquerdo do corpo como se estivesse evitando que o mesmo caísse no chão.

Como nenhum de nós dois falamos nada — estávamos muito ocupados regularizando nossa respiração — Sra. Hana deu dois passos em nossas direções e quando percebi ela já tinha sua mão sobre o meu braço, como um toque reconfortante.

Ao meu lado Luhan era só olhos, mal se mexia, como se a mulher, de repente, tivesse criado duas cabeças.

— Você está bem, querido? — perguntou diretamente para mim, seus olhos ficando mais grandes através das lentes grossas.

Não pude ignorar o frio de seus dedos. Sua pele era como gelo, mas resisti ao impulso de afastar sua mão, uma vez que não queria parecer mal educado.

— Sim, só nos assustamos um pouquinho. — falei cutucando Luhan na costela, enquanto ele assentia freneticamente, os olhos ainda grandes esferas saltadas em direção à mulher.

Sra. Hana se aproximou um pouco mais, seus olhos analisando os meus com cuidado, como se visse algo que ninguém mais podia.

— Você deveria ter cuidado. Não se esqueça de sempre levar consigo um guarda chuva. Nunca sabemos quando pode começar a chover.

Se antes eu estava levemente assustado com a dupla personalidade da Sra. Hana, agora o medo dava lugar a confusão, enquanto eu via a mulher se afastar.

Luhan ao meu lado soltou a respiração de uma vez só e senti ele se apoiar em meu braço.

— Cara...a bruxa tá solta! — falou, seus olhos reluzindo para onde Sra. Hana havia sumido.

Ri com o medo evidente no rosto de Luhan.

— Ela deve se divertir muito nos assustando. — falei balançando a cabeça.

— Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por biblioteconomia?! Por que não podia ser administração?! — a cabeça de Luhan tombou sobre o balcão de atendimento e me vi rindo de sua cena trágica. Entretanto, embora tenha me divertido bastante à custa de Luhan, ainda assim não consegui ignorar o frio que se propagou pelo meu corpo ao leve toque da Sra. Hana.

Do lado de fora a tempestade apenas se intensificou, parecendo não ter fim e, por cinco dias, tudo que se teve foi escuridão e chuva.

**[...]**

_**Três semanas depois...** _

De início fiquei preocupado quando a primeira carta não veio, mas apenas quando fui ao correio duas semanas depois para reclamar do atraso das mesmas foi que minha preocupação apenas se intensificou.

Por onze anos, independente dos feriados e das horas de estudo, Kai sempre me correspondeu devidamente. Nunca deixou de mandar uma carta que fosse, nem mesmo quando perdeu os pais ou quando ficou doente e teve de ser hospitalizado. Kai era esse tipo de pessoa: não gostava de preocupar ninguém e fazia questão de dar notícias.

Era claro que mil teorias se fizeram na minha cabeça. Algo grave poderia ter acontecido. Provavelmente eu deveria ir até seu encontro, mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, percebi que eu não sabia seu endereço. Eu apenas sabia o essencial: seu apelido era Kai, nos conhecemos através de um dever de troca de correspondência ainda na escola e desde então compartilhávamos a vida um com outro, mas nunca falamos mais do que isso.

Percebi que, no fim das contas, Minseok tinha razão: eu não sabia nada sobre Kai. O encontrei uma única vez quando ainda éramos crianças e para mim havia sido o suficiente. Contatos? _Não._ Decidimos manter o padrão de onde começamos: pelo papel, o mesmo que tinha cheiro de lavanda e que era entregue em envelopes lilás;. Qualquer namorado que se preze deveria, ao menos, ter uma foto de seu parceiro, mas isso era outra coisa que eu e Kai não tínhamos. Nosso único laço se dava através das cartas e de um encontro há onze anos antes, nada mais me restava além daquilo. Eu sequer tinha me preocupado em saber seu nome verdadeiro. Kai estava bom! Estava mais do que bom. Eu me satisfazia apenas com essas três letras e isso estava sendo o suficiente desde então.

Mas não mais.

Agora eu precisava de seu número de contato, de seu nome e até mesmo dos seus colegas de trabalho. Eu precisava ter certeza que ele estava bem e que a correspondência apenas tinha sido extraviada.

Mas não era tão simples assim.

Procurar por um Kai em meio à tantas pessoas era, na pior das hipóteses, correr cego por um labirinto.

**[...]**

_**Dois meses depois...** _

Eu procurei. E por mais que tenha empenhado todos os meus esforços nisso, ainda assim eu fracassei. Procurar por Kai era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro: impossível e doloroso. Minha caixa de correio começou a parecer mais vazia do que nunca e muitas vezes eu me via relendo as palavras de Kai, observando a mudança em sua caligrafia com o passar dos anos e até mesmo a forma mais doce que começou a me tratar assim que resolvemos firmar um compromisso.

Luhan, assim como Minseok, também não se acreditou quando desabafei sobre o que me afligia. Em outro momento eu nunca teria compartilhado isso a não ser com Minseok, mas, assim como Kai, Minseok também havia me abandonado e eu não o culpava por tê-lo feito, apenas sentia sua falta duas vezes mais agora que o pilastre que Kai representava havia desmoronado bem diante dos meus pés.

Foram dois meses de mais sofrimento do que eu poderia ter imaginado durante toda minha vida. Dois meses num silêncio tão profundo que era como se fosse impossível rompê-lo, como se a bolha de tristeza que me envolvia fosse forte demais para perfurar e deixar que o ar entrasse, que me deixasse respirar novamente.

Quando desmoronei, Luhan tomou o lugar que era de Minseok por direito e me amparou. Percebi que a amizade de uma pessoa é mais valiosa do que um dia imaginara. Minseok era o que me mantinha em pé e Luhan, embora nunca tenhamos sido chegados o suficiente, se tornou a muleta que me sustentava na ausência daqueles que eu amava.

Passei pelos estágios normais que uma pessoa deve passar: me preocupei pelo que poderia ter acontecido, busquei procurá-lo com as poucas informações que tinha, fracassei e tive de suportar a dor da pressão que se propagava em meu peito. Me alimentei mal e dormi menos ainda, comecei a teorizar todos os piores eventos. Acabei por me render a ideia de abandono, senti raiva por mim ter acreditado, por ter afastado Minseok e poder dedicado anos da minha vida há alguém que brincara com meus sentimentos de forma tão rude. E, como se num ciclo vicioso, retornei a afastar minha raiva e me preocupar ainda mais. De alguma forma, algo dentro de mim contestava tudo que eu julgava saber, mas eu não podia me abalar. Eu acreditava em Kai e esperaria por ele, esperaria para que a caixa de correio abrigasse o mesmo envelope, com o mesmo aroma. Eu apenas esperaria.

**[...]**

**_Dois anos depois..._ **

Se havia alguém persistente no mundo, essa pessoa era eu. Mesmo depois de um ano eu ainda insistia em escrever todas as semanas e enviar para o mesmo correio onde Kai costumava ir buscar sua correspondência. Por conta de morar com os tios, Kai sempre preferira manter sua vida pessoal longe dos olhos dos mesmos, por isso nem seu endereço me foi revelado. Mas mesmo assim eu continuei a mandar cartas e mais cartas, as perguntas se acumulando nas linhas manchadas por lágrimas.

Mas como se o destino finalmente desse um basta e repousasse um ponto final, as cartas começaram a voltar uma vez que o remetente não as buscava mais. Uma por uma vi voltarem de seu caminho, tão vazias e sem respostas como eu mesmo me sentia.

Naquele período de um ano eu me calei, assim como as cartas se calaram.

Com o passar de mais um ano Luhan me deixou, voltando para seu país de origem com o noivo que havia arranjado em uma de suas visitas aos parentes na China.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava sozinho.

**[...]**

_**Um ano depois...** _

Eu era oficialmente um zumbi humano. A felicidade, antes tão vívida, agora era apenas uma lembrança boa, assim como as cartas o eram.

Há alguns meses fiquei sabendo o paradeiro de Minseok, mas não pude entrar em contato. A vergonha e a culpa ainda queimavam minha pele fortemente. Encará-lo seria reviver aquilo tudo como outra avalanche e eu não sabia se suportaria uma nova catástrofe natural.

Luhan havia me visitado duas vezes no último ano, mas não parecia saber se deveria ou não tocar no que dizia respeito tanto a Kai quanto a Minseok. Alguma coisa na minha expressão parecia implorar para que ele apenas deixasse o assunto morrer dentro de mim mesmo e assim ele o fez.

A Sra. Hana, para a infelicidade de todos na pacata cidade, havia falecido no começo daquele ano deixando a biblioteca mais vazia do que já estivera algum dia. Como eu era o mais velho dos funcionários da biblioteca, acabei tendo de ocupar a vaga da Sra. Hana, mas por vezes me sentia estranho, uma vez que o espírito da mulher parecia revestir cada estante daquele local.

A casa de aparência estranha e cor deprimente agora estava mais sem vida do que o normal. Quando Minseok se foi Kai acabou segurando as pontas para que a vida ainda predominasse naquele lugar. Luhan foi quem conseguiu manter a tradição quando Kai também desapareceu, mas quando Luhan também se ausentou a única pessoa que não tinha o mínimo requisito para sustentar aquele lugar ficou, e era por esse motivo que a casa verde oliva agora era tão silenciosa quanto um cemitério.

**[...]**

**_Dois meses depois..._ **

Recolhi os volumes que jaziam jogados pela mesa, resultado de uma pesquisa mal sucedida, e comecei a colocá-los em seus devidos lugares, achando com facilidade as sessões tão conhecidas.

Não percebi quando alguém se projetou atrás de mim e me surpreendeu quando me virei.

— Me desculpe, acho que o assustei. — comentou sem graça, um pedido de desculpas claro em sua expressão.

Encarei aquele homem com curiosidade. Eu era bom em gravar rostos, mas nunca havia visto aquele na cidade. Provavelmente era novo lá ou apenas um turista de passagem.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — perguntei depositando mais um volume na estante, meus olhos não conseguindo se deter demais em um ponto que fosse. Nada era interessante o suficiente para chamar minha atenção.

— Você tem livros da área da saúde? — minha mão, que até então estava levantada repondo um volume, se deteve e se abaixou involuntariamente. Aquilo sempre parecia acontecer quando alguém vinha atrás de um livro sobre medicina.

— Estante quatro, sessão dez. — falei rapidamente, como se me livrar daquela palavras também me livrasse da frustração de proferi-las — Temos uma boa coleção. Acho que deve suprir sua necessidade.

Eu queria poder dizer que não costumava soar seco e ranzinza, mas nos últimos anos era quem eu havia me tornado: uma máquina com muito remorso para remoer e perguntas incapazes de serem respondidas. Não era a toa que quase ninguém me procurava para pedir uma opinião ou ajudar a encontrar um exemplar, todos pareciam já ter percebido o óbvio: eu não gostava de conversar.

Antes que eu pudesse passar por ele e seguir meu caminho o rapaz se colocou novamente na minha frente. Não pude evitar franzir o cenho em sua direção.

— Você poderia me ajudar? Não conheço nada aqui. — confessou com um sorriso de canto, como se aquilo fosse desculpa o suficiente.

Não falei nada. Falar exigia vontade e eu não tinha nenhuma. Apenas caminhei pelos corredores com o estranho em meu encalço e o levei até a sessão de coleções gigantescas de livros médicos.

Vi os olhos do rapaz se iluminar quando tirou o primeiro volume da prateleira, estabanado demais para evitar derrubar outros quatro no ato.

Ele se desculpou e, como se fosse necessário, falou que leria aqueles que haviam caído. Ia começar a protestar e deixar claro que eu os organizaria novamente, mas ele não esperou para que meus lábios formassem palavras. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sequer ele já estava em seu caminho, os livros enchendo os seus braços como se segurasse crianças.

De longe o vi se sentar em uma das mesas de leitura e, tão rápido quanto, adentrar na páginas de cabeça, como se o assunto fosse realmente agradável de se ler.

Senti a pontada de dor ao lembrar da pessoa que parecia cultivar o mesmo entusiasmo que aquele estranho. Kai também falava da medicina como se estivesse balbuciando as características da mais bela e emocionante obra de arte que existia no mundo. No fim das contas, por mais errado que ele possa ter sido, ainda assim eu não negava sua paixão por salvar vidas, pois ela pulsava em cada linha de suas cartas.

Dei as costas para o estranho e para todas as lembranças que vieram com ele.

Kai era meu passado e a sombra que permeava meu presente e futuro. Nada que eu pudesse fazer seria o suficiente para esquecê-lo, pois ele era, para todos os efeitos, a pessoa que meu coração insistia em amar.

**[...]**

**_Duas semanas depois..._ **

Ele não era um turista. Isso já havia ficado óbvio nos dias que sucederam sua primeira visita. Os funcionários, principalmente as mulheres, cochichavam entre risos o quanto o novo morador da cidade era bonito e gentil.

Ninguém sabia mais do que isso: ele era bonito, educado e sabia ser agradável, além de ter uma fissuração por livros do ramo da medicina. As meninas até tentaram descobrir seu nome e o lugar onde estava morando, mas ele era bom em desviar de perguntas incômodas, portanto sua identidade ainda era o grande mistério que mexia com a mente das funcionárias.

Ele não voltou a falar comigo. Parecia ter aprendido a lição ou apenas percebido que eu não queria conversar com ninguém. Mas mesmo assim era eu que sempre tinha de ir avisá-lo que a biblioteca estava fechando, caso contrário nosso novo leitor voraz parecia perder a noção do tempo em meio aos seus livros.

Naquela noite, Kang Lee e Ni Hara estavam discutindo quem teria o privilégio de ir avisar ao nosso ilustre visitante que estávamos fechando. Pelos primeiros cinco minutos apenas esperei para ver qual das duas tomaria a dianteira da situação, mas a discussão estava se alongando demais, portanto apenas deixei as duas com expressões sofredoras no rosto, enquanto avisava que eu mesmo iria expulsá-lo.

Não pude evitar suspirar exasperado quando cheguei perto da mesa onde ele se concentrava sobre um livro cheio de imagens com órgãos e suas explicações cientificamente difíceis demais para entender.

— Com licença...

— Você já viu um coração humano? — a pergunta repentina me pegou desprevenido e, por um segundo, fiquei sem palavras.

— Eu...sim. — falei hesitante, lembrando algum seriado estranho onde os produtores se divertiam mostrando o lado "real" da medicina.

— Não. Não em livros ou na TV. Digo na vida real. Um coração de verdade! — pronunciou ele interessado, o rosto tão concentrado nesse fato que me vi obrigado a responder.

— Acho meio difícil um bibliotecário carregar um desses por aí. — comentei irônico.

Para minha surpresa o rapaz riu, achando graça do que não era para ser uma piada, mas sim um modo de finalizar toda e qualquer conversa.

— Você tem razão. Seria estranho mesmo. — falou mais para si do que para mim.

Me concentrei na pergunta que deveria fazer e, antes que eu pudesse fazê-la, ele já estava de pé amontoando os livros em uma grande pilha em cima da mesa.

— Você poderia não guardá-los? Eu volto amanhã de manhã para terminar de onde parei. — anunciou alegremente, como se passar o dia dentro de uma biblioteca lendo aquele tipo de livro fosse a maior aventura de toda sua vida.

Pisquei algumas vezes, um pouco atônito.

— Eu...

— Por favor. Prometo chegar aqui antes mesmo de você abrir a biblioteca. — e falando isso se despediu e foi embora, deixando muitas lacunas e uma pilha de livros empoeirados para trás.

**[...]**

**_Quatro dias depois..._ **

No dia seguinte e no outro após esse eu tive de ouvir as perguntas mais estapafúrdias que uma pessoa deve ouvir durante toda sua vida: _"É estranho dizer que um médico pode ser invencível; é como garantir que ele tivesse o poder para tudo."_ , _"Você consegue imaginar como deve ser realizar uma cirurgia com a pessoa acordada? Deve ser o máximo!", "Já ouviu falar do lado negro da medicina? Aquele que te obriga a encarar uma mãe ou pai e dar a notícia que nenhum deles quer ouvir?"._

Por fim eu fui vencido e, por mais estranho que parecesse, me vi curioso o suficiente para criar coragem e perguntar aquilo que todos naquela biblioteca queriam, mas que ninguém de fato tinha coragem para fazê-lo:

— Você é médico?

A pergunta fez o visitante ainda sem nome paralisar por alguns segundos, enquanto parecia decidir qual resposta dar.

— Pode-se dizer que eu já fui um médico. Mas hoje não sou mais. Acho que não me enquadro bem no perfil. — falou com um sorriso que mais demonstrava tristeza do que a graça que fingia achar.

— Mas é óbvio que ainda ama o que fazia. — falei indicando os livros na sua frente. Haviam mais de seis exemplares diferentes. Um caderno cheio de anotações fazia parte da grande confusão que era seu local de estudo, mas, embora tudo estivesse um caos em cima daquela mesa, o homem que regia o caos parecia calmo e acomodado, como se tudo estivesse em seu lugar.

— É claro que amo, por que mais eu continuaria estudando o assunto?! — perguntou em tom brincalhão.

Acho que a confusão em meu rosto era clara, porque ele logo tratou de se explicar:

— Não é porque você abandonou algo que você realmente não a ama mais. — falou com simplicidade, seus olhos castanhos adquirindo um brilho irreal e triste, como se ele se referisse a algo que ultrapassava apenas sua fissuração pelo ramo da medicina.

É estranho quando palavras ao acaso conseguem se encaixar na história da vida de outra pessoa como em um jogo de quebra cabeça, finalizando a imagem e tornando-a real. Era assim que eu me sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Assim como o estranho havia abandonado a medicina, Kai havia me abandonado, a diferença era que o estranho ainda amava o que fazia, mas minha incerteza em relação ao que Kai sentia por mim sempre seria uma incógnita.

**[...]**

— Não finja que você está ocupado. Eu posso ver o livro de cabeça para baixo para a sua informação.

Abaixei o volume grosso da frente dos olhos, corando ao ver que o estranho ria de mim e de meu evidente desconforto.

— Por que você está pegando no meu pé? — perguntei baixo, porém cada nota soando como uma ameaça.

Vi o visitante se escorar no balcão de atendimento à minha frente, enquanto às suas costas Ni Hara tinha os olhos esbugalhados em nossa direção.

— Tenho uma pergunta muito importante para fazer e preciso que você me responda com toda sinceridade do mundo. — falou sério, os olhos me analisando como se estivesse interrogando um suspeito.

Dei de ombros, cansado demais para evitar me esgueirar de mais uma de suas perguntas sem pé nem cabeça.

O rapaz viu aquilo como um sim e emitiu a pergunta que menos esperava ouvir naquele momento, principalmente levando em consideração as que ele insistia em fazer sempre que podia:

— Qual seu nome?

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentei ter certeza de que havia ouvido direito, só para evitar parecer mais idiota do que eu realmente estava me sentindo.

— Qual o sentido...?

— Não. Lembre-se: responda com toda sinceridade. — interrompeu, o rosto parecendo ansioso.

Algumas pessoas já começavam a nos encarar e comecei a sentir que poderia, basicamente, me transformar em um tomate ambulante se não me livrasse do estranho e dos olhares curiosos lançados em nossa direção.

— Kim Jongdae! Satisfeito? — sibilei, ciente que pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava começando a corar perante minha pequena plateia.

O visitante, visivelmente contente por ter sua resposta atendida de prontidão, sorriu e se afastou, mas não antes de gritar em alto e bom som me fazendo querer cavar um buraco enorme na terra.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jongdae. Pode me chamar de Jongin, Kim Jongin! — falou acenando no ar antes de passar pela porta da biblioteca e sumir da minha vista.

Levantei o livro novamente na frente do meu rosto, esquecendo do simples fato de ele ainda estar de cabeça para baixo.

**[...]**

Se antes eu era um zumbi sem emoções, Kim Jongin havia aparecido para reviver todas elas da pior maneira o possível. Eu havia aprendido a gritar novamente, tinha também relembrado como era bater em alguém e repreendê-lo como fazia com Minseok.

Kim Jongin, o estranho no ninho, havia aparecido naquela pacata cidade para reivindicar a posse sobre minhas emoções, principalmente aquelas que insistiam em querer espancá-lo umas duas vezes por dia.

Embora eu odiasse admitir, Jongin era como um bote salva vidas que aparece quando menos você imagina. Sim, ele me fazia gritar, espernear e querer decepar cabeças, mas ele também conseguia me fazer rir. Conseguia me instigar com suas perguntas absurdas e, pouco a pouco, a superar o passado.

Kim Jongin era como uma droga para um paciente em estado terminal, mas percebi que eu agora conseguia respirar. A bolha que me sufocava já não estava mais lá. Jongin havia perfurando-a com sua insistência e teimosia. E eu era grato, mesmo que silenciosamente, por ele ter aparecido e colorido uma vida em preto e branco.

**[...]**

O fantasma do meu passado voltou para trazer abaixo tudo aquilo que eu estava começando a construir tijolo por tijolo.

Em meu escritório, sob a mesa que antes pertencia a Sra. Hana, um envelope lilás repousava, tão surreal que tive de piscar mais vezes do que o necessário para ter certeza que não estava tendo uma alucinação.

O cheiro de lavanda parecia impregnar cada parte da sala, trazendo memórias e sombras que eu mantive afastado por tempo demais para conseguir voltar a vida.

Percebi que, assim como expressa os ditados populares, sempre que uma coisa boa acontece, três outras ruins se chocam com a primeira, afundando-a e estilhaçando todas as esperanças que a constituem. Assim que abri o envelope, percebi que coisas ruins não são nada comparadas a pesadelos reais. Porque assim que o envelope lilás vomitou um arco prateado e belo, uma aliança de noivado, eu sabia que tudo havia voltado para o ponto inicial: aquele que insistia em golpear um coração machucado e cicatrizado pelo tempo.

**[...]**

Os olhares dos funcionários em minha direção denunciavam que algo estava errado em meu rosto. Talvez fosse o fato de eu parar cada um e perguntar, de maneira pouco gentil, se eles haviam visto quem entrara na minha sala.

Aquilo tudo parecia uma brincadeira de mau gosto e, em algum lugar, imaginei Kai rindo do pequeno episódio, enquanto desfrutava a cena patética que eu estava causando.

Não me importei. Nada naquele momento realmente importava. Eu apenas precisava de respostas; respostas que haviam se atrasado junto com as cartas que pararam de vir.

Antes que eu percebesse eu estava chorando no meio da biblioteca, o rosto banhado por lágrimas que deveriam se conter; que deveriam manter o mínimo de decência e aguentar até que eu estivesse sozinho, até poder chorar dentro da casa silenciosa verde oliva com nada e nem ninguém para testemunhá-las.

— _APAREÇA!_ — gritei para o nada, vendo as pessoas se sobressaltarem com meu grito, mas não conseguindo manter o foco nelas. Algo mais urgente estava acontecendo. Algo que precisava ser solucionado de uma vez por todas.

— Me chamou? — a voz conhecida fez com que todo o meu corpo tencionasse. E naquele momento, enquanto via Jongin se transformar no monstro que habitava cada parte de minha vida, senti algo se quebrar novamente dentro de mim e, por um segundo, soube que o estrago já havia sido feito.

**[...]**

Arrastei Jongin para fora da biblioteca, ignorando os olhares das pessoas que nos seguiam até que estivesse o suficientemente longe para não lhes conceder um bom ângulo do espetáculo que estava prestes a acontecer.

O dia ao nosso redor começou a tonar-se noite, assim como no dia em que Luhan, a Sra. Hana e eu observávamos o mundo desabar do lado de fora da biblioteca.

Não esperei Kai, Jongin ou como quer que ele se chamasse falar qualquer coisa que fosse antes de desferir um tapa em seu rosto.

Mas para minha infelicidade ele apenas aceitou o tapa como uma punição leve, como se soubesse que eu tinha todo o direito de não bater-lhe apenas uma vez, mas quantas fossem necessárias.

Embora eu quisesse muito ter forças para esmurrá-lo, meu corpo não conseguia. Estava sendo afogado por anos de agonia e desespero, cada parte dele clamava por respostas e por um alívio que parecia nunca ter fim.

— Por quê? — perguntei encarando-o entre lágrimas, enquanto os primeiros pingos de chuva molhavam meu rosto e se misturavam as gotas salgadas.

Jongin por um momento não falou nada. O garoto que convivera os últimos dias comigo, aquele que havia me dado mais esperanças do que eu já pudera sonhar receber outra vez, agora apenas se transformara em outra memória, uma tão falsa quanto Kai havia sido nos últimos onze anos.

— Você ainda lembra do que prometi? — perguntou baixo, sua voz sendo engolida pelos trovões que retumbavam no céu ao nosso redor.

— Qual parte da mentira estamos falando? — perguntei num sussurro quase inaudível.

Os olhos de Kai se voltaram para cima, encarando-me, encarando a dor que estava confinada em meus olhos e que parecia persistir em não abandoná-los.

— Nada foi mentira. Cada palavra, cada frase e cada sentimento foi real. Foi verdadeiro e genuíno, Chen.

Solucei alto ao ouvir meu apelido ser proferido em alto e bom som. Ainda que a dor, a tristeza e a desconfiança permanecesse, o amor que nutri por Kai ainda estava intacto, demonstrado em cada soluço, em cada fungar desesperado e em cada lágrima jorrada. E isso me deixava com raiva. Raiva de mim, dele e do destino que parecia estar brincando zombeteiramente com minha vida.

— Como você pode ser tão ruim? — a pergunta saiu baixa, engolida pelas emoções que desciam em forma de lágrimas.

— Casar, ter filhos e constituir uma vida com você... — ele agarrou minhas mãos e mesmo que eu tentasse soltá-las eu não consegui, ele estava mais no comando da situação do que eu mesmo — Eu queria tudo isso! Acho que almejar muito foi meu grande erro. Ou melhor... — vi as lágrimas trilharem aquele rosto estranho que se escondera atrás de muitas cartas por anos — Acho que esperar demais tenha sido o meu grande erro.

Eu queria gritar com ele, exigir explicações mais completas, mas não conseguia, tudo que meu corpo parecia querer fazer era tremer e chorar compulsivamente.

Kai quebrou a distância entre nossos corpos e me abraçou, o vento forte e a chuva pesada participando daquele momento tão íntimo, um momento que me permiti sonhar por anos e que agora, mesmo em meio à toda raiva e dor, ainda parecia mais certo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Agarrados um ao outro nós choramos. A diferença era que Kai tinha mais motivos para chorar do que eu e isso eu só me dei conta quando finalmente ele rompeu o abraço e voltou a falar.

— Eu fiz você esperar demais e eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. — em todos esses anos de silêncio nunca imaginei que aquela frase seria dita com tanto pesar e tristeza quanto fora. Eu estava em pedaços, mas Kai também estava e aquilo me machucou, porque, pela primeira vez desde que deixei a raiva surgir como justificativa de seu abandono, me dei conta que o homem à minha frente, aquele que me abraçava e soluçava, não havia me abandonado em momento algum.

— O que houve? Por favor...me fala.— colei minhas mãos nas laterais de seu rosto e vi Kai, o homem que amei e continuava amando, se tornar um garoto novamente, tão cheio de dor que precisava de colo; de alguém que o amparasse e que falasse que tudo ficaria bem.

— Eu não tenho muito tempo... — seus olhos buscaram os meus e vi urgência neles — Lembre-se que nada e nem ninguém nunca vai amá-lo como eu te amei, Chen. Talvez por ter te amado demais que meu coração não suportou.

_Coração._ Jongin, o estranho que apareceu do nada, sempre com perguntas incoerentes, era um viciado no órgão principal do corpo humano. Naquele momento entendi que não era como um médico que Jongin era fissurado por esse assunto, mas como a pessoa que havia sofrido na pele o que era precisar de um.

Coloquei minha mão sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito e vi Kai soluçar alto, entregue ao momento e o que ele representava.

— Por que... por que você não me contou? — minha voz saiu histérica, denunciando que nada dentro de mim estava no lugar.

Nossas roupas, ensopadas pela chuva, batiam por conta do vento feroz e colavam ainda mais em nossos corpos. Pude sentir o coração de Kai bater contra a palma da minha mãe, um grito de sobrevivência ecoando em cada batida.

— Eu também não sabia. — explicou-se aos prantos, sua mão se colocando sobre a minha e repousando sobre o coração fraco que constituía seu ser.

_Abandono._

Nunca foi um abandono.

Em outra perspectiva podia-se dizer que eu havia abandonado-o, deixando-o sozinho lutando por sua própria vida sem ter como se defender.

— Kai, olha pra mim. — pedi em desespero, buscando seu olhar. Tentando tirá-lo das sombras daqueles dias tempestuosos — Daremos um jeito. — prometi. Nem que precisasse fazer tudo e enfrentar todos, ainda assim eu daria um jeito. Eu tinha que conseguir. Por nós, por esse laço que nem o tempo e nem a mágoa conseguira romper.

Eu esperava que Kai sorrisse, que se agarrasse a minha promessa com tanto afinco como havia me agarrado a reciprocidade do amor dele por mim durante onze anos, mas ele não sorrira. Seu olhar apenas demonstrava uma tristeza tão profunda que chegava a ser palpável.

— Por que você não me responde? — perguntei ansioso, cada célula do meu corpo pulando em agonia, percebendo que algo ainda continuava muito errado.

Quando Kai tomou coragem para falar eu não soube como interpretar suas palavras, mas os segundos seguintes foram decisivos para que respostas fossem dadas e um desfecho imprevisível ocorresse.

— Porque, meu amor... — Kai deixou seus dedos percorrerem pelos fios molhados dos meus cabelos, afastando-os dos meus olhos e tendo acesso total ao meu rosto — Não há mais tempo.

Ele levou seus lábios sobre a minha testa e ali depositou o beijo mais verdadeiro que o gesto lhe permitia. Comecei a chorar por não entender e por, ao mesmo tempo, compreender que nada estava ao meu alcance. Nenhum milagre que eu tentasse pareceria bastar na opinião de Kai.

Com seus lábios ainda em minha tez, Kai sussurrou palavras de encorajamento contra minha pele, fazendo meu coração falhar a cada pronúncia.

— Sempre se lembre o quanto eu te amei. Não esqueça isso, por favor. — pedidos que requeriam promessas. Ele nem precisava me pedir isso, eu jamais esqueceria um só segundo o amor incomensurável que nos unia e nos transformava em um só ser; em um só coração — Prometa também que vai saber se proteger da chuva quando um guarda chuva surgir no seu caminho, me prometa. — insistiu, embora eu não fizesse ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Chorei, sentindo o ar sumir do meu peito a cada palavra dita. Kai era exatamente como eu sempre imaginara: era a minha pessoa, feita e moldada para me encontrar e eu era seu; inteiramente entregue à ele agora e para sempre.

Os lábios de Kai abandonaram minha testa e ele tirou a aliança, ainda em minhas mãos, e colocou-a em meu dedo, admirando com um sorriso triste tudo que ela um dia representara.

— Seria uma boa vida. — falou para mim, todos os planos de uma casa e um pequeno time de futebol como família sendo deixados na sombra de um passado que um dia teve tudo para dar certo.

— A melhor de todas. — complementei, a chuva ainda levando minhas lágrimas consigo.

Kai se afastou alguns centímetros e soltou minhas mãos, um sorriso triste contemplando sua face.

Fiz menção de me aproximar novamente, mas ele se afastou mais ainda.

Eu estava confuso e ainda perdido no mar de emoções que me afogavam. Eu queria gritar que ansiava por seu toque, ansiava por tê-lo perto de mim, mas Kai apenas manteve distância.

— Eu te amo, Kim Jongdae. Meu eterno amigo, confidente... — ele sorriu uma última vez, e meus olhos se arregalaram ao perceberem sua imagem tremeluzir e seu sorriso ir sumindo aos poucos — Eu te amo, _meu eterno Chen_.

E com essas últimas palavras ecoando em meio a tempestade, o fantasma de Kim Jongin desapareceu, dessa vez, abandonando-me de verdade.

**[...]**

Por dias a chuva não deu trégua. Era como se, em algum lugar, Kai sentisse minha dor e chorasse comigo. Não posso dizer que tudo ficou bem num piscar de olhos. É claro que não. Nada nunca ficaria bem. Nada nunca preencheria o vazio gigante que se abateu sobre mim. Por meses a única coisa que consegui fazer foi chorar e tentar sobreviver cada dia, porque a vida, como ela era antes, parecia impossível demais revivê-la.

Acabou que Kim Jongin tinha seus próprios planos para mim e deu um jeito de que eles pudessem me encontrar com o passar dos meses.

Acabei recebendo a visita de Yixing e Corine, que trazia o pequeno Jung consigo, abraçado nas pernas da mãe como se ela fosse seu escudo pessoal. Eu sorri com o simples pensamento de Kai brincando com o afilhado e mimando-o como um padrinho deveria fazer, mas logo a realidade voltou a se abater e toda a história se revelou plenamente.

Yixing havia encontrado uma carta em meio às suas coisas que pedia que ele me visitasse e me contasse a causa da morte de Kai. Seu amigo me contou, com lágrimas brincando em seus olhos, que Kai teve um ataque cardíaco enquanto atendia no próprio hospital que trabalhava. Os médicos haviam feito de tudo para salvá-lo, mas, de alguma forma, o infarto súbito acabou levando-o a óbito.

Por horas fui amparado por Corine e Yixing, enquanto o pequeno Jung, com seus grande olhos inocentes, observava minhas lágrimas com curiosidade.

Corine e o marido foram embora naquela tarde prometendo me visitar sempre que conseguissem fugir da correria da cidade grande. Depois da visita deles eu percebi o quão trágico e cômico fora aquele encontro: mesmo depois de onze anos sem conhecer Kai e nenhum amigo dele eu acabara por ganhar o carinho de seu melhor amigo e da esposa do mesmo, tendo até mesmo o pequeno Jung para completar aquele cenário estranho que se formara.

Os dias se arrastaram mais após todos os acontecimentos.

De alguma forma, mesmo que imaginasse que não conseguiria, eu consegui viver.

Mesmo que a cada dia eu adormecesse tendo a certeza que a tristeza me mataria durante os sonhos, ainda assim eu despertava. Despertava porque Kai, em algum lugar, estava se certificando de que eu vivesse minha vida, que de alguma forma seguisse em frente sem que ele estivesse ao meu lado.

Eu voltei a trabalhar também e, surpreendentemente, ninguém me perguntou o que havia acontecido naquele dia e muito menos por onde andava Kim Jongin, o garoto estranho viciado por livros sobre medicina e que parecia ter um talento nato em sempre meter o nariz onde não era chamado. Ninguém falou nada, apenas fingiram esquecer e seguiram em frente. Simples assim.

Mas para mim não estava sendo simples.

Em uma quinta feira chuvosa, que me lembrava muito a falecida Sra. Hana e, principalmente, Kai, eu impulsionei meus pés e corri em meio a chuva, tentando chegar em casa antes de ficar ensopado o suficiente para adoecer.

Entretanto antes que eu pudesse ir muito longe um guarda chuva lilás se materializou-se sobre minha cabeça e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao perceber quem o segurava.

Mesmo que o tempo tenha passado, Minseok continuava o mesmo. Seu sorriso verdadeiro convidando-nos a retribuir o gesto.

Por alguns segundos apenas nos encaremos. Não era necessário grandes discursos. Minseok parecia entender meu arrependimento e a saudade que tomava conta do meu peito e descia em forma de lágrimas pelo meu rosto.

— Eu procurei, Jongdae. Eu juro que procurei. — falou com um sorriso minúsculo no rosto, embora seus olhos estivessem marejados ao falar — Procurei algo que valesse a pena me agarrar. Algo que me mantivesse na cidade grande tempo suficiente para esquecer você. — ele engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras certas para continuar — Mas eu não pude. O que mais importava eu havia deixado para trás. — confessou.

É estranho dizer que não consegui corresponder os sentimentos de Minseok como deveria, pelo menos não pelos anos que se seguiram. Mas aos poucos deixei-me ser cativado por seu amor e seu carinho. É claro que nada nunca poderia ser comparado ao que senti por Kai. Kim Jongin sempre seria meu grande e eterno amor. Um passado lindo que eu fazia questão de carregar vivo em meu coração e em meu dedo, em forma de aliança. Minseok, por outro lado, era o meu presente e quem aprendi a amar aos poucos, reconhecendo suas qualidades e me acostumando aos seus defeitos. Juntos fizemos aquilo que Jongin pedira: fomos felizes até os últimos dias de nossas vidas.

Mas em nenhum minuto eu esqueci Kai. Ele estava comigo a todo momento. _Afinal, o nosso amor era como vento: eu não podia ver, mas podia sentir._


End file.
